A wireless local area network (WLAN) may be formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a shared wireless communication medium for use by a number of client devices or stations (STAs). Each AP, which may correspond to a Basic Service Set (BSS), periodically broadcasts beacon frames to enable any STAs within wireless range of the AP to establish and/or maintain a communication link with the WLAN. In a typical WLAN, only one STA may use the wireless medium at any given time, and each STA may be associated with only one AP at a time. Due to the increasing ubiquity of wireless networks, when a STA seeks to join a wireless network, the STA may have a choice between multiple wireless networks and/or between multiple APs (e.g., that form an extended BSS). Thus, the STA may periodically scan its surroundings to find and/or determine the most suitable AP with which to associate. For example, while the STA is associated with (e.g., connected to) one AP, the STA may scan for other nearby APs that may provide better signal quality or throughput; while the STA is not associated with any AP, the STA may scan for nearby APs with which to associate. Because scanning operations may consume a significant amount of power, it is desirable to reduce power consumption associated with scanning operations.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawing figures.